halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Constrictor
The Constrictor was one of the many subspecies that collectively made up The Swarm. Usage Being little more than domesticated animals, Constrictors are often used in roles such as transportation of raw materials (be it in mines or battlefields) or transporting larger Swarm castes such as Queens. On the battlefield, they are extremely dangerous to combat on foot, as their immense strength can easily obliterate armored targets, be it a soldier or a battle-tank. Physical Characteristics Constrictors are neither reptilian or mammalian, instead an odd cross between what could only be described as a worm and a snake. Internally, the Constrictor has a snake-like muscular and bone structure, except the bones are instead replaced with more flexible cartilage. The Constrictors muscular body allows it to inch slide rapidly across the battlefield, moving small inch-long barbs surrounding their lower body segments to rapidly move. Heavies usually move like this do to the large amount of equipment and soldiers on their back. Constrictors in other roles slither like snakes to allow movement up to 12 miles per hour. Ancients are thought to be even more capable then their younger counterparts, possibly capable of crossing hundreds of miles of terrain in a day. Although this has never been observed, speculations by scientists with muscle samples is fairly sure of their capabilities. Outside of the body, Constrictors are covered in flexible, segmented sections of scales that act as both a projectile-proof (bullets, spikes, needles, blades) barrier and a water-sealed suit of armor. In younger forms, this armor takes upwards of twenty years to fully harden and provide sufficient protection. A Grub was capable of surviving a full clip from an MA7 series rifles without being fatally wounded. Anything more in the same area would result in unstoppable bleeding and eventually result in death. As the Grubs aged to become mounts, the scales would rapidly begin to thicken to more than 7 inches thick, forming a bony shield interlocking around the entire body. The armor would change by thickness as the body would grow throughout the rest of the Constrictor's life. Once a Heavy became an Ancient, the scales would be shed to allow them to adapt to the Hive vessels and subterranean environments necessary for their new role. Their skin, long whitened from lack of contact with the sun and especially vulnerable to wounds now that its armor was gone, would eventually turn thick and leathery, but retain the white color that showed their age. Behaviour Constrictors, outside of combat, tend to be gruff animals, relatively sentient and capable of understanding simple orders. Types Grubs When Constrictors were still young, they were used a sort of security force for Swarm encampments and hives, along with refueling ships and other areas. At this time in their lives, they were incapable of rapid movement, but were very dangerous when riled. Anything that didn't have the same smell as their Swarm masters, be it a mouse or a human soldier, would be rabidly assaulted with their large gaping maws. Mounts Mounts were basically adolescent Constrictors, fitted with a metal saddle and additional armored segments along their topsides. This prepared them for the rigors of combat as a Heavy. In a technical sense, Drones who rode Mounts could be likened to a type of Jouster, with a gun. Mounts were known to be moody beasts, reliable with a strong master but prone to acting angry and temperamental when under stress. This was often attributing the hardening and finalization of scale placement on their bodies, pinching their flesh painfully. Once they begin to age further, this angry temperament changes to that of a strict, social like being, becoming loyal warriors fighting alongside the Swarm. Heavies The second oldest of all the Constrictors, Heavies were upwards of a hundred feet long and weighed multiple tons. Rampaging into combat like a freight train, they could easily wipe out vehicles, infantry, and fortifications alike. Sometimes, they were armed with a type of energy weapon mounted onto their front horn, similar in function to a Sentinel Beam, which allowed them to wreak even more havoc in combat. However, when the Swarm were rediscovered over a 100 years after the Battle of Radiance, this weapon was never seen in combat use. Instead, the units were often found with mounted artillery pieces and deployment pods, capable of ferrying other castes across the battlefield. Once a Heavy retires, the males and females are mated to ensure the dominant genetic traits are passed on to the next generation. Ancients Ancients were the oldest of the Constrictors, and guarded the Hive Queen of the Swarm and other leaders deep within Swarm territory, or on Swarm Hive ships. Rarely seen, Ancients were the oldest of all Constrictors, having mated thrice before spending the rest of their lives as glorified guard dogs. Once they died, Ancient's were mulched and used to feed the youngest of the Constrictors, the Grubs. Category:The Swarm